


Dear Diary: A Marvel Series

by FoxfireRose



Category: Marvel, Marvel (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, Thor (Movies)
Genre: AU, Avengers - Freeform, Black Widow - Freeform, Bruce Banner - Freeform, Captain America - Freeform, Diary, Fandom, Funny, Gen, Iron Man - Freeform, Marvel - Freeform, Other, Thor - Freeform, life - Freeform, steve rogers - Freeform, the hulk - Freeform, tony stark - Freeform, universe - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-04
Updated: 2016-11-04
Packaged: 2018-08-29 01:42:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8470744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FoxfireRose/pseuds/FoxfireRose
Summary: This is a series of short stories written in the perspective of a girl experiencing day to day life where The Avengers are at work. Each "chapter" is another diary entry about another day, about another character and what happened with said character.  She will find herself in various precarious situations with the group of heros, and relive her tale through her journal. || I do not own the universe my character lives in, or any of the characters. Eventually, this will lead to an AU of sorts, and will have days made up by yours truly. Feedback is welcomed and encouraged, so I can get better at writing. Thank you, lovelies!





	

_ Dear Diary, _

_ Today, a strange group came into my diner for breakfast. Several strange people came through, actually - but only this one stood out as the strangest.  _

_ He was loud and excitable, but acted like he’d never seen anything he’d  ordered before.  _

_ When he finished his coffee, he yelled “anothuh!” and then  _ **_smashed_ ** _ our mug! I mean, where are his  _ **_manners_ ** _? God, I hope he never comes back; we only have so many mugs... _

_ Until Next Time, _

_ XOXO _

  
  


A group of four waltzed into the establishment, two guys, two girls, and picked one of the tables in the center of the room. They ordered, the girls ordering for the blond who hadn’t even touched his menu, looking as if he’d never seen one before and wasn’t sure what to do with it. The waitress scampered away, leaving the group to their hushed conversations. 

She returned, depositing drinks in front of their respective clients, a coffee for three out of the four and water for the lot of them. She deposited the creamer, watching as the blond man - Thor, she thought she’d heard him called - inspected the contents curiously before dumping as much of the white liquid into his cup as he could.

“Are you ready to order?”

The girl in the glasses smiled, “Yes, just a breakfast combo for our friend.” She nodded to the blond, who grinned widely at the attention.

They returned to their hushed whispers when she turned away.

The waitress tended to a few other patrons until the bell rang that an order was ready, at which point she found herself staring down at the group of four again, their conversation halting as soon as she was in earshot - definitely not shady at all. With the eggs, bacon, pancakes, and toast in front of the male, she turned away again. She noted the near empty glasses, especially the coffees around the table, and planned accordingly to return.

As she walked away, a voice floated to her ears.

“This drink, I like it!” The voice was huskier, deeper than some she’d heard.

“I know, it’s great, right?” one of the girls chimed.

**_“ANOTHER!”_ **

A single second after the word had been yelled out, the sound of a crashing, breaking glass object against tile rang in the room, silencing all other sounds except for the grill in the back.

“Sorry, Izzy, little accident,” one of the girls chimed in.

_ That was no accident,  _ thought the waitress who had scurried to clean up the shards of ceramic. As she picked up each piece, she only wished that the group would leave.

Once the mess was cleaned up, business went on as usual, the group eventually leaving and causing mayhem elsewhere.

She prayed all night long that she’d never see the man again.


End file.
